Young rhesus monkeys were placed into groups of 4 by slowly introducing them to less and less controlled environments. Blood samples were taken from awake animals in under 5 minutes and peripheral blood lymphocytes were isolated and cultured. The data from three groups of 4 indicate that the most dominant animal in the group has suppressive effect on the ability of lymphocytes to proliferate in response to mitogen in vitro.